1. Field of the Invention
A gaming machine according to one or more aspects of the present invention relates to a gaming machine having a display for displaying information concerning a game.
2. Description of Related Art
There have conventionally been installed various types of gaming machines in game arcades. Gaming machines are designed in different concepts depending on types of gaming machines. That is, gaming machines are likely to express features and game contents of their own by applying suggestive exterior design.
Meanwhile, a distinctive atmosphere of a game arcade may be created by unifying interior decorations thereat (for instance, furniture and wallpaper). In this case, the distinctive atmosphere can be one of appealing factors of the game arcade. Some players may choose a game arcade to play in after observing the atmosphere of the game arcade.
As described in the above, gaming machines to be installed in game arcades are designed based on their own game concepts. Accordingly, players may get weird impression on the contrast of exterior design of gaming machines and an atmosphere created by interior decorations around the game arcade. Therefore, there has been desired to devise a gaming machine capable of harmonizing with an atmosphere of a game arcade.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine capable of harmonizing with an atmosphere of a game arcade.
Also, in gaming machines such as slot machines, roulette game machines or card game machines using coins or the like as gaming media, players start a predetermined game by inserting coins in such gaming machines. At this time, displays provided in such gaming machines display identification patterns (for instance, images of the reels in the case of slot machines, images of the wheel in the case of roulette game machines, or images of cards in the case of card game machines) and game images concerning the game, such as effect screens and the like. The displays provided in such gaming machines also display lottery results of lotteries carried out in the gaming machines.
To make the display screens in such gaming machines easier for the players to see, the display surfaces of such displays may also be arranged at a tilt with respect to a horizontal direction or a vertical direction. As the body frame and the posture in playing the game differ depending on the player, the position and the direction of the line of sight at the time of viewing the display surface differ depending on the player. Accordingly, it was impossible to provide gaming machines having display surfaces which are slanted at an inclination angle suitable for all players.
In recent years, gaming machines which have a plurality of displays have been produced. In the case of such gaming machines provided with a plurality of displays, all these displays need to be made visible to the players. In this case, the direction of the line of sight in the case the players view the displays differs depending on each of the plurality of displays. Accordingly, to make all the screens displayed on the plurality of displays easier for the players to see, setting of the inclination angle for the display surface in each display becomes very important.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a plurality of displays wherein the display screens of any of the displays can be arranged at a proper inclination angle allowing easy view thereof by the player, and the height of the gaming machine can be reduced, expanding the player's visual range.